Love you long time
by Hyureichii-chan
Summary: Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintainya, dia juga mencintaimu, dan orang itu mencintaiku. Cinta itu memang rumit namun terkadang membuat kita sangat bahagia./ Fic drable ? /Mind to review?


_**BBS**_ : ahh~ hajimemashite, atashi wa hyu desu~

dozo yoroshiku~

Ini fic pertama yang hyu beranikan publish setelah memperbaikinya berulang kali tapi tetap aja masih aneh bin gaje -,-a

Sebenarnya fic ini hyu mau buat drable, ini bisa dibilang drable tidak yah? *kepanjangan soalna * Atau mungkin ini Ficlet? Atau mungkin Oneshoot? Tapi kalau oneshoot kayaknya deskripsinya kurang yah? Hyu bingung ==a. Jadi, silahkan langsung membacanya minna-san dan mohon kritik atau sarannya~

**-Love you longtime-**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, tapi ada hurt-nya sedikit**

**Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku**

**Warning : OOC, fic drable?, ada typona, ada gajena, deskripsina kurang jelas, dll.**

_Summary :_

_Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintainya, dia juga mencintaimu, dan orang itu mencintaiku. Cinta itu memang rumit namun terkadang membuat kita sangat bahagia._

"Aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, aku menyukaimu, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang!" tegas hinata lalu dengan segera mengambil bunga matahari dari dalam tasnya dan dengan semangat dan senyum lebar yang ia lukis di wajahnya ia berlari menuju taman belakang tempatnya bersekolah.

"aku menyukaimu Naruto-senpai! Aku menyukaimu, aku menyu-ka-i-" kata-kata hinata terhenti seiring dengan berhentinya ia berlari.

"Ta-tapi, ka-u menyukainya..." hinata masih tetap berdiri, tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan bunga matahari yang dirawatnya khusus untuk senpai yang dicintainya. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Dari jauh kini terlihat Naruto, senpai yang sangat dicintainya, senpai yang menjadi bunga mataharinya, senpai yang telah memikat hatinya selama 2 tahun terakhir ini sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang Naruto, senpainya itu selalu ceritakan ketika mereka pulang bersama. Hinata tau Naruto menyukai gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dan berharap ia dapat memilikinya, tapi apakah salah kalau ia menyukai seseorang yang menyukai orang lain? "Aku salah..." gumam hinata, air matanya kini mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya lalu segera bersembunyi di belakang pohon takut jika keberadaannya diketahui.

Heh? Bukannya kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu hinata? Kenapa sekarang kau malah bersembunyi? "Aku memang BODOHH!" Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya, sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lututnya.

Sejenak ia melihat terdapat bayangan seseorang berdiri tepat di depannya, dengan berani ia mengangkat kepalanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya sendiri.

"Sa-sasuke?" Di depannya kini terlihat seorang pemuda menyodorkan sapu tangan biru tua yang senada dengan warna matanya, dan tangan yang satunya ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Pemuda yang bernama sasuke itu lalu menunduk di depan Hinata setelah mendapati hinata tidak berniat mengambil sapu tangan yang ia tawarkan, ia lalu menghapus air mata hinata yang masih saja menangis dan lalu duduk tepat di samping hinata.

Hinata sedikit tercengang ketika sasuke menghapus air matanya lalu tiba2 duduk di sampingnya. Tentu saja, pemuda yang dipuja-puja oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, digilai oleh para wanita di sekolah kini duduk tepat disampingnya, di samping seorang perempuan yang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya? Sungguh seperti sebuah mimpi yang aneh, 'Kalau ini mimpi, cepat bangunkan aku!' batin Hinata.

"Kau patah hati?" suara khas dari Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata kalau ini bukan mimpi.

"hmm..." gumam Hinata yang meng-iyakan pertanyaan sasuke, ia masih tak percaya kalau seorang pria bisa membuatnya patah hati begini. Ia lalu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya yang tadi sempat mengering.

"Hnn.. Jangan nangis, aku juga patah hati" Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dari balik punggungnya, Bunga Lavender.

"eh?" Hinata sontak berbalik melihat ke arah Sasuke, yang benar saja? Seorang pemuda yang digila-gilai oleh seluruh sekolah itu patah hati? Itu tak mungkin!

"Aku serius," kata Sasuke seperti tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hinata. Ia yang sedari tadi memainkan bunga lavender yang dipegangnya lalu berbalik melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sejenak mata onyx-nya bertemu dengan mata lavender milik Hinata, Hinata yang sadar Sasuke menatapnya lalu kembali menunduk dan entah kenapa ia menjadi blushing seketika. Tanpa Hinata sadari, Sasuke yang juga kembali memalingkan wajahnya kini memiliki semburat merah padam di kedua pipinya yang ia sembunyikan.

...

"Yah aku patah hati ketika melihatmu berlari membawa bunga matahari itu dan ingin menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Naruto-senpai" Sasuke kembali memulai pembicaraan ketika sebelumnya mereka terdiam sejenak. Hinata sekali lagi berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Itu artinya, aku-patah hati-karenamu-hi-na-ta." Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya ketika Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup sudut bibirnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke kini menggenggam tangan kanan hinata, menyusupkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari Hinata tanpa memandang ke arah Hinata. Hinata semakin terbelalak mendapati perlakuan Sasuke ini, ia lalu melirik sasuke yang tetap santai dengan wajah datarnya masih duduk di sampingnya.

"aku patah hati dengan orang yang patah hati, sungguh lucu bukan?" Sasuke kini membelai pipi Hinata, menghapus air mata yang tersisa di ujung mata hinata menggunakan jarinya.

"iya kan Hinata?" Ia lalu menurunkan tangannya mengangkat dagu Hinata, lalu kemudian jarinya mengelus bibir bawah Hinata.

"nggh~" Hinata kini mendesah ketika salah satu ibujari sasuke masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan bermain di dalamnya.

"Tapi aku serius Hinata, Aku..." Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari dalam mulut Hinata, dan kembali mengangkat dagu Hinata.

"Aku..." Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata hingga hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di wajahnya.

"aku menyukaimu"

Air mata Hinata kini terganti dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Sasuke lalu memejamkan matanya dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata. Tangan kirinya kemudian beralih memeluk erat pinggang Hinata, ciuman lembut Sasuke membuat Hinata juga memejamkan matanya, dan dengan refleks melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sasuke, menikmati bibir Sasuke yang sedang 'memakan' bibirnya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke bisa membuatnya lupa kalau ia sedang patah hati.

"ngghhh~ hahh~" Hinata mendesah berusaha mengambil oksigen setelah Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panjangnya, tetapi tidak dengan pelukannya. Sasuke yang menatap Hinata yang sedang menoleh kesamping, berusaha mengambil oksigen itu kemudian tersenyum kecil mendapati lengan Hinata yang masih melingkar manis di lehernya, ia pun menarik lengan Hinata itu dan membuat wajah mereka saling berdekatan lagi.

"Kau... Jadi milikku saja yah?" ucap Sasuke, semburat merah dipipinya tak bisa ia tahan lagi.

**.**

Naruto dan Sakura yang ternyata melihat mereka dari jauh sedari tadi hanya terkikik pelan.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kalian akan berciuman seperti itu?" Teriak Naruto dan Sakura menggoda kohai-nya.

'DEG!'

"Kalian tau, dari sini kami bisa melihat semua yang kalian lakukan di balik pohon itu loh!" sambung Sakura lagi.

"Kau hebat Sasuke! Hinata akan kuserahkan padamu, jaga dia baik-baik yah!" teriak Naruto dengan semangat ala guru gay-nya.

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan-teriakan dari kedua senpai-nya itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang sudah sangat-sangat merah, sedangkan Sasuke yang juga menahan malunya memberikan deathglare terbaik yang dimilikinya kepada kedua senpainya itu.

"NARUTO DAN SAKURA SENPAI DIAMLAH!"

**~Owari~**

Mungkin ada yang mengenal judul fic yg kubuat ini? Yup, ini adalah judul lagu dari Black Eyed Peas yang judulnya sama, tapi ini bukan Fic song, Hyu cuman meminjam judul lagunya hehehe. Tapi lagunya bagus, bikin semangat buat fic ^^/

tapi ada salah satu bait yang berhubungan dengan fic ini menurutku, mungkin bait yang ini "what would you do if I take your breath away" hehehe.

Arigatou sudah mau baca sampai habis minna-san~

Jaa~ ^^/

Mind to review this fic?


End file.
